The control of parasites, particularly endoparasites which parasitize animals, by means of active material having a cyanoethylamino group has been described by many patents or patent application such as International Patent Publications No. WO 2004/024704 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,280), WO 2005/044784, WO 2005/121075 and WO 2006/043654 as well as in EP 953565 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,077) and EP 1445251.
However none of the foregoing publications describe that compounds of formula (I) possess activity as pesticides, particularly for controlling endoparasitic pests in or on animals and ectoparasitic pests on animals.